Talk:La Velue
Camping today as THF99/NIN49, PH was #5 in the widescan list, in the large group of smilodons, consistently. PH always popped near Planar Rift at G-8 (east of the rift within 40 yalms, sometimes slightly north or south, but always east). Ashita users can track PH with Watchdog plugin, use /watchdog track 274. 1/4/19 - x8jason8x Been camping this NM for two hours so far, and no pop. The 10th Smilodon on the Widescan list is far east in H-8. Testimonials here say the PH is supposed to be NW in G-8. So far absolutely no luck getting it to spawn by killing Smilodon #10. Lucifyria (talk) 02:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know what has changed, but it is not always the 10th Smilodon on the Widescan list. The placeholder on the other hand does always spawn in G-8. --Mhurron (talk) 17:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Today I camped this NM shortly after I finished off Bugbear Strongman, which was finished nicely in 5 hours, Now I looked over this NM and the PH now even when I killed the place holder unless I watched the clock like a hawk I tend to keep forgetting ToD but here's a neat trick to not waste life, sub either RNG or BST and do the G-8 H-8 middle line trick and just keep killing the 10th spot and eventually I think seems to spawn around the 5th hour worked perfectly, now I my self due to the fact people believe the 6th was the PH as well made sure to target only the 6th and 10th and it should eliminate the discussion on both pop's it gives you something to do and this NM isn't a 24h pop, hope this helps decided to do this on Friday 2am and managed to get up to La by Monday and killed 7:01am, GL to you all. Eibion-- Asura, Monday, May 16th, 2011 Moved from main page ::*/ranger or /beastmaster is recommended for wide scan due to the wide radius of spawn ::*There are 29 tiger spawns within the NM spawn radius. It's very hard to keep track of which of the tigers have been killed. ::*The placeholder is the tenth Smilodon in the group of 29 that spawn between G-8 and H-8, and tends to spawn in G-8. When La Velue pops, it will appear underneath this listing of 29 on the scan. ::*There are 3 trees on the line for G-7/8, there are 3 Smilodon that roam near these trees. One will be the 6th on the list of 23 if WS'd from that area. He will also scan as the 10th on the list of 29 if WS'd from theG/H-8 centerline. La Velue can spawn anywhere in the area, not just by the trees for the PH. ::**I killed La Velue today as 75DRK/37RNG and i wasn't able to find a spot with 29 smiloden on widescan. I did however stand in the center intersection of the four grids squares G-7/8, H-7/8, and killed only one tiger .. the tenth in the list of 31 smilodens and La Velue popped. Easy solo with lvl 70 healer npc.Jado818 20:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::***Here is THE trick. Was shown by another person camping before me, and I went 4/4 in 5 hrs~. Stand in the middle of the border line of G8/H8, between north and south, right on the middle of the line, and wide scan. You will get a couple random assortments, and a big list of tigers, approximately 25-35. Ignore the rest of the list, you will only be using the big group of tigers. As long as no one is killing them randomly, its easy to see the #10 tiger always pops in the NW ish part of G8. #1-9 all usually pop on the H8 side and #11 will too. #10 is the ticket though. Even if people are killing them disrupting the list, its rather easy to tell which is the correct PH by just widescanning a little after 5 mins of the PHs death. It will always pop on the N/NW section of G8. it never popped earlier than 60 mins for me, and never more than 90, but im quite sure its a true lottery. Im sure that I was lucky and the repops can indeed be as long as others have said. Good luck ^^ ::****This way works very well indeed, thanks a lot. It took me an afternoon to get all 4 kills for my trial. --Soily 17:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::****This way worked very well for me also, popped within 10 minutes of his window being open, thanks a lot :D -Eraofnoobs of Valefor :*Fought 2 times within 2 hours, 3 hours no pop... let all 29 spawn to test the 10th PH theory. killed 10th on list 5 minutes later La Velue on me wide scan. ::* Camped this NM for dagger trial 6 on 2/21/2011. Was out there killing the 10th tiger on the list, after 3 hours passed my bst friend and I rounded up all the smiloden's in H/G 9/8 on the map. When that didn't work after an hour we went back to killing the 10th smiloden on widescan list. Took a total of 5 hours to finally spawn, luckily enough a half hour before system maintenance. ---- Got four kills in less than six hours today 5/06/2013 alwasys killing only 10th smilodon. Stood at middle of G-8/H-8 border each time. on other forums, there is a suspected pop timer of 24h, which seems to be inaccurate. i made claim to La Velue on Ragnarok 12:21pst Thursday, no drop. (about a half hour after the 24h mark from maintenance, which might support the 24h spawn time.) friday i was in the area wide-scanning from an hour before to 7 hours after the 24h window, with no results. it may be a 21-24h spawn, and someone else got it before i showed up today. i'll update more if i claim again. [ Kaia 02:42, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ] I have no proff against the 24 hour pop both times i went to pop it was around the same time each day I camped this today with a few people in my Linkshell. We camped it right after maintenance, so I don't know the pop timer, but we were there for about 30 minutes killing Smilodons when it popped. The only drop was the Amakura. Spikey 00:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Easily solo'd as a THF75, the move "Disorienting Waul" can miss also (avoiding amnesia). His accuracy was fairly poor also. Gave 0 xp and dropped nothing with TH4. --Rry 19:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The placeholder is the tenth Smilodon in the dat files of the group that is found at G/H-8 (just above La Velue), and tends to be found at G-8. Placeholder will respawn within 10 minutes of NM dying, leading me to believe that it is a true lottery rather than any minimum respawn timer, however the shortest respawn I saw was 65 minutes. --Stromgarde 15:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I camped this yesterday for Trial No6 and NM pop always every 80-90 min killing the right placeholder. Just go to line between G/H-8 and widescan from here. Main page say here is a group with 29 smilodons but it isn't true, sometimes you can see up to 32 in widescan, anyway placeholder is the 10th on list and always pop in G-8 and almost can say in the same spot. However La Velue can pop anywhere so after kill the PH back to G/H-8 to widescan again. --Vodak 22:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) There are 29 consecutive Smilodons in the group in the bounded area described on the main page. Yes, you can hit more than 29 at once with widescan, but even you do manage to hit more than 29, 29 is the maximum quantity that will show up consecutively in widescan. That's what people are talking about. If you like, you can verify this using polutils. --Stromgarde 04:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean 32 consecutive. Now, while posting this coment I'm helping a friend and this time I have 30 Smilodons consecutive on widescan. --Vodak 21:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there's 32 consecutive, depending on the range and where you're standing. Sometimes 29, if you stand in a weird place. It's still the 10th in the list though. Zaphor 08:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Posting to confirm it is 10th from the top of the 29-32 consecutive pops. Thank you to contributors.Didgist 15:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) After camping the NM for my full Trial kills, alone, I can confirm there is only one placeholder. However, depending on your placement it may not always be the 6th or 10th tiger on the widescan grouping of tigers. I found several ways to confirm the placeholder amongst the rest, despite this variation in scanning. Here is a recap of what we know and how I clarify which one is the placeholder. One: If you stand at the hill (where the ruins are) and assuming no one has killed any, it should show up as the 10th tiger in that grouping. Two: If you stand in the middle of the small 'triangle' of trees at the G-7/8 border line, it will be the 6th tiger in the grouping. Now to confirm that the tiger you want is the one you're looking at on widescan, remember that the placeholder will be the ONLY tiger in the widescan grouping (again, provided no one has killed every one of them) that appears near those trees (always in G-8, though I've seen it wander to the edge of G-7) from tigers 1 to around 15 or more. In short, scan the first ten or so tigers and you will only get one in G-8 (sometimes the others nearby wander, but you can tell the difference as the PH is without a doubt IN the grid square). All the other tigers in the G-8 grid are much further down the list then the placeholder. Doing this method I got all 4 kills in roughly 10 hours. If someone is killing the tigers (which happened to me this morning before my 4th kill) and you know they haven't touched the G-8 side, just widescan near the trees and pick out the top most tiger in the grouping that scans in that grid. It has always been that tiger for me. Japanese group was killing tigers over in H-8 and was movin towards G-8 when I came back, I picked out the top most tiger in the scan that appeared in that grid, killed him, waited 5 minutes as normal for the spawn, widescanned, and found the NM.--Blurryhunter 17:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I had trouble understanding just how standing at the mentioned locations added up so I adapted my own relatively accurate method ~~> Stand near the 3 tree's area near the middle of the G-8 and G-7 border and Widescan. Scroll down to the biggest grouping of tigers and check each one from the top of the group down until you find one that appears on the G-8 side - this is the placeholder. Doing the above strategies didn't work for me, either because my Widescan II wasn't far reaching enough or some other problem. Popped 2 times for me with the above strategy in under 40 minutes (after 90 minutes from ToD). The placeholder will always be in the G-8 area from around the trees (most often) to right on top of the mound with the ruins. This strategy works from nearly any spot on the map but I could never make it work as the 10th or 6th on the list.--Sneph 04:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC). Don't count on being able to solo this as 75 RNG/NIN. He will hit you for 80 and misses only maybe 30% of the time. His ws will do 100-300 everytime your shadows are down. The amnesia will prevent you from using shadowbind, thus death awaits you. If he can be slept, I HIGHLY advise you sleep bolt him to death, switching to Magnats for the final blow or else you're looking at possible exp loss. Edit: Actually not as bad if you luck out on which ws he uses. Surprisingly, hope that he spams Roar. Managed to solo with the use of 2hr from Magnatus. Kept Velocity Shot up the entire time. Ended the fight with 453/1277HP. It's tricky for those of us who don't have top notch gear sets (i.e. haste for a job like rng just for shadows).--Froggis 15:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Soloed La Velue as THF/RNG lvl76 with random evasion equipments. It's not an easy fight by any means : you can bring it down to 50% without any trouble but after that, it will spam TP move so fast Bloody Bolts won't be enough to keep you alive. Manage to get through thanks to Perfect Dodge.--Cutaru Easy Solo COR90/DNC, drain samba, evisceration, main hand twilight dagger, off hand joyeuse. went down much faster than i expected. go get those Armageddons! --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 23:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Easy Solo as DRK80/BST40 (for wide scan plus the intimidation factor) took some time of killing ph, but was an easy fight.Wolfjorg 22:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Modified dat to determine which smilodon is PH, it is infact the 10th Smilodon in the list of 29. And for those who cried about repop timers...seems to repop after 80 minutes for me. Killed repops immediately after death, all in the same day. 16:58:26Nynja defeats La Velue. 18:23:04Nynja defeats La Velue. 19:39:50Nynja defeats La Velue. 21:08:29Nynja defeats La Velue. --Nynja 02:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Standing at the top of the hill with ruins in N.E. corner of G-8 PH is the best place to widescan all of the mobs. NM on Widescan If it is nighttime, there will be two Wights in between the list of tigers and La Velue. Make sure you scroll past the Wights if they're up. -Desont 17:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Summing up what we know, with what I know Okay! Quick sum up EVERYONE LOOK HERE FOR WHAT IS KNOWN USE WIDESCAN! One, there is a LARGE group of Smilodons on widescan that you can see from the h8/g8 border. (27-32 depending on where you're standing) Two, in that group, the TENTH mob on that list is the Placeholder. Confirmed with multiple La Velue kills and the .DAT files. Three, the PH pops in the NW corner of G8. The rest, as you can see with widescan, do not. Four, Kill the PH. He seems to be a true lottery spawn, so don't miss a PH. La Velue appears under the Smilodons on the Widescan --Isilare 09:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Naoruru of Asura Confirmed that the placeholder is the 10th Smilodon in the list of 29 when standing where indicated by the NM top page. Also echoing Isilare's warning about La Velue's position on Wide Scan. It will be at the bottom of the tigers, and after the undead if at night. Gaspee 18:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Been camping this NM for dagger trials with a couple of people. One person here has /BST. Seems /BST shows the PH at spot #7 in the big list and 22 Smilodons while I and another person here are both subbing /RNG and see the 29 Smilodons and are killing the #10 in the list. BST sub Too Weak THF99/49BST lacks wide scan large enough to cover the 29 Smilodon. I got him to pop using this job combo by standing between the V and E in "Coveffe Barrows". Look north and you'll see three trees. Le Velue's PH seems to always spawn around those trees. The PH will usually be the 4th Smilodon on a list of anywhere of 11-18 Smilodons. You'll know you have the right PH because it'll be around those three trees. If you're unsure, kill the 3-5 on widescan around those trees. The NM himself will spawn basically a full square to the East on your map, and maybe a little to the north. An update to try to clear some vagueness/conflicting info up, if anyone is still hunting this bugger in 2018. Now that every job has native Wide Scan, if you are camping on a job other than RNG or BST, you have the old /RNG level widescan. Which definitely means you want the SEVENTH Smilodon in the big group, if you're scanning from the hill with the ruins on top. I had been trying the tenth Smilodon in the large group as THF/DNC, which was usually in the SE, ass end of H-8, with no success. I realized the 7th Smilodon was always in the N-NW part of G-8, as the PH was supposed to be. Killing that one lead to La Velue within 30 minutes. To reiterate, it's the SEVENTH Smilodon if you have the native Wide Scan every job now gets. --SpitbreakFTW August 20, 2018